


三轮车

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 其实没车，开不动，车在心里🙏也没有continue，写不出，自行想象福欣赏身材渴望一起跑步来源今天直播福🐟粉别看了，我怕你打我，严重ooc，就是自己爽而已
Relationships: Poko | Gaël Gouzerch/Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/Fury | Kim Jun-Ho
Kudos: 5





	三轮车

李在爀很高兴他最好的朋友之一能来到他所在的队伍。但是他光顾着开心，完全没有预料到生活在同一个屋檐下，金俊镐必然会发现一些李在爀之前一直没敢跟他坦白的事情，比如——

深夜悄悄摸去厨房冰箱翻夜宵的金俊镐，路过黑着灯的训练室时听见了一些奇怪的声音，以为基地进了小偷的金俊镐随手摸了个水杯防身，蹑手蹑脚探了头打算先看看情况，却惊愕地发现弄出声响的不是什么陌生的入侵者，只不过是电竞椅因为承受不住两个人的重量而发出不堪重负的声音。金俊镐从宽阔的肩背认出背对他坐在电竞椅上的是他同位置的竞争者。而面对法国人坐在他身上，捂着嘴不让自己因为对方四处乱摸的手而发出声音的瘦小男孩，赫然是自己以为知根知底的好朋友。

金俊镐并不是什么都不懂小孩子，他很明白现在他应该做的就是在被发现之前赶紧溜走，然后假装什么事都没发生。但是巨大的震惊影响了这位顶尖选手的反应速度。等他回过神的时候已经晚了，恰巧对上李在爀的目光。四目相对之时，稍微让他感到安慰的是李在爀的反应也没好到哪儿——他身体明显僵住了，引得法国人凑到李在爀耳边大概是问怎么了。趁着李在爀应付对方，金俊镐厨房也不去了，一溜烟上楼回房间躺在床上等着自己扑通扑通的心跳平静下来。

金俊镐认识李在爀很久，怎么看对方都是个乖孩子，最不会做出离经叛道的事的那种。比起李在爀，他觉得方星现都更像是那个会做出这种事的（谁知道他跟柳济鸿粘粘糊糊的到底什么关系呢）。金俊镐跟Gaël也不是最近才认识。他在加入费城之前就经常受李在爀的邀请到费城基地玩，作为同样位置的选手，两个人见面时偶尔也会交流一些看法，他对Gaël印象很好，觉得对方风趣又好相处，不过似乎联盟里的法国人好多都有女朋友，Gaël看上去也不像出格的人。但他万万想不到这两个看上去毫无共同点的人居然会是这样的关系。金俊镐一直知道自己对李在爀的小心思，可他只是悄悄藏起来，从没奢望过告诉对方。撞见今天这一幕，金俊镐震惊过后心里有些酸涩。他真想过成为队友之后，接触的时间更多了，说不定有机会……可是却没想到两年的时间里，游戏里组排终究比不上朝夕相伴。但是一想到另一个人是Gaël，金俊镐又觉得讨厌不起来。哪个基佬能抵抗得住法国人完美身材的诱惑呢，他不能不承认自己也曾在深夜偷偷肖想过。加入费城，得到和Gaël一起跑步健身的机会更是让他暗地里偷偷欢喜。“刚才肯定被在爀哥看到了……明天见面要怎么解释啊。”金俊镐扯过被子蒙住头，苦恼地想，最终决定还是先当鸵鸟，只要在爀哥不提自己就装傻。

李在爀懊恼自己的大意。从前费城只有Elijah会半夜去厨房找吃的，其他人作息都健康的不得了，自己差不多是唯一爱熬夜的。等到Elijah去韩国之后，深夜的费城基地基本是静谧又安全的。他跟Gaël开始还提心吊胆小心翼翼，后来有些放飞自我，完全忘记了新队员金俊镐和他同样是夜猫子属性，以至于现在被看到如此尴尬的一幕。李在爀害怕弟弟怪自己这么大的事都瞒着他，更怕弟弟不能接受这种事。想来想去，他第二天一早在卫生间堵住了正在洗漱的金俊镐，决定索性说开了然后等待弟弟审判。

“不，我怎么会怪你呢在爀哥，不过下次再有什么事你都可以直接讲的啦，在爀哥的话没什么不能接受的。”金俊镐斟酌了一下，还是没直接说出自己也是，而是拐了个弯问了一句，“不过我没想到……在爀哥原来喜欢那种类型的啊。”

谈起男友，李在爀忍不住露出有些害羞的微笑，“别看他块头大，其实人很温柔的，而且也让人很有安全感。”金俊镐嘴上打趣哥哥，却没法忽视内心小小的嫉妒，而且他发现自己根本没办法分清究竟是嫉妒谁了。他用要去晨跑的理由逃走一般离开。换好鞋出门，Gaël已经在花园里做热身了。

在爀哥应该是没把昨晚的事告诉Gaël，法国人看见金俊镐，像往常一样笑着打了个招呼。两个人出门拐上人行道，肩并肩跑了起来。金俊镐转过头看Gaël的侧脸，在清晨的阳光下仿佛雕塑般棱角分明。跑步时手臂肌肉隆起，风吹得上衣紧贴在身上，显出形状完美的胸腹肌。常年健身的Gaël体力很好，这种程度的晨跑只是让他的呼吸稍微粗重了一点，只是早上的街道没什么人，使得金俊镐听起来分外清晰，他忍不住吞咽了一下，脑海里浮现出昨晚背对他的黑色剪影和那一双大手。

我要疯了，金俊镐绝望的想，我要是什么都没看到该多好，不知道现在就不会有这些妄想，我好后悔，我以后再也不吃宵夜了。

“在爀哥，你是喜欢肌肉男类型吗？”  
“还行，挺喜欢的。你突然问这个干什么？”  
“我……我健身也挺久了，你看我的肱二头肌。”  
“俊镐你怎么了？怎么突然说这些？”李在爀按了暂停键放下游戏手柄，跟他一起打游戏的Gaël也好奇地望过来，试图用他茶勺那么多的韩语知识听明白两个韩国人在说什么。  
“我就是想说，我……”金俊镐在两个人目光的注视下脸都烧红了，他硬着头皮，心里给自己打气：加油啊金俊镐，后半生的幸福就在这一句话啦——  
To be continued →


End file.
